


morning

by glofaerie



Series: Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Day 3





	morning

There were so many things that Hongseok loved about mornings. It was always quiet and peaceful, and putting the house in order before everyone else woke up always left him with a sense of accomplishment that he carried throughout the rest of the day. 

He honestly didn’t mind all the teasing he got on variety shows, because he loved taking care of people, especially his members. 

What no one ever asks though, is what is his favorite part of the morning, and the answer was always the same. Before anyone else, Hongseok would creep over to Hyojong’s bunk, socked feet sliding quietly against the floor. Usually all he could see was a shock of blonde hair against a dark pillow case, but some mornings the comforter would be tucked just under Hyojong’s nose, while the rest of him was cutely cacooned. 

Hongseok loved to reach his hand out and gently run it through Hyojong’s hair, and trace his eyebrows delicately before pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Hongseok suspected that Hyojong was awake for most of it, but he always sat there silently while Hongseok coaxed him awake with soft touches and even softer words, and when he finally opened his eyes, Hongseok’s smile was always the first thing he saw, and that was the perfect way to start the day, if you asked him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @_faerietales


End file.
